Assistance
by Yinqi
Summary: Liechtenstein has made pajamas as a gift for her dear brother, but she needs Iceland's help to make sure that they're the right size. One-shot, IceLiech.


Assistance

Huzzah! My first Hetalia fanfic! 8D It's a one-shot, and it contains a crack pairing. .

There may be times when I screw up, but I'm human, so no scowling because THIS IS MY STORY, AND YOU AREN'T PART OF IT. O_o Enjoy! :)

IcelandXLiechtenstein

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"O-oh! Iceland-kun!"

Iceland stopped to turn around. Approaching him was was Switzerland's sister, Liechtenstein. She held something close to her chest.

"Yes...?" he asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Um..." Liechtenstein began, fiddling her index fingers as she looked down at the ground. "... I-I need your help."

Iceland raised an eyebrow. Why would this timid girl come to him for help? "With what?" he asked.

"Well... I made a present for onii-sama," the young girl said, "but I'm worried that it's too small."

_Uh-oh..._ he thought. He already expected this to be bad.

"You and onii-sama are similar in size, so..." Slowly, Liechtenstein revealed what she had been holding so tightly to her chest- A small stack of pink satin, it appeared to be. "I-If it fits you just right, I thought, then maybe it would fit onii-sama..." she explained, still looking down at the ground.

Jackpot. Iceland was right. It was very bad.

However, he had realized that little Liechy was trying so hard to ask this simple favor from him. After all, it was for her brother...

"... I guess I can help out," Iceland stated, gazing away from her, slightly blushing, "but we'll have to go to my hotel room."

Relief spread across Liechtenstein's face as she smiled, saying, "Thank you very much, Iceland-kun!"

Upon arriving in his room, Iceland realized that Liechtenstein was still out in the hall, staring at something at the end of the hall.

"You can come in..." Iceland said, trying to sound assuring. She looked at him, appearing to wonder whether or not this was true, before entering the room.

Still noticing that she looked nervous and rather uncomfortable, Iceland took the fold of clothing from her saying, "So, I just slip it on, or...?" Picking it up, he realized something that made him burst into laughter- It was pink satin pajamas.

As he neared tears, Liechtenstein looked confused as she asked, "What's so funny...?"

After trying oh-so hard to regain his cool, Iceland replied, "Um... N-nothing." As funny as it was, he still felt foolish that he had to be the first to try it on. Luckily, they were in his room, not out in the public. Oh, what his Nordic brothers would think of him... "So, I just have to try it on, right?"

"Y-yeah," Liechtenstein replied.

As he sat the pajamas on his bed, Iceland began to slip off his jacket. Blushing deeply, Liechtenstein immediately turned around, clutching her hands to her chest.

Iceland stared at her for a moment before pointing out, "I'm just trying the top on first. You don't have to look away." After a moment of hesitation, she peered back at him, her face still red. Iceland blushed as well. She was... so cute.

Shaking his head, Iceland continued to strip himself of his dress shirt. He tugged the end of the ribbon around his neck, undoing the bow. He slipped the buttons off of their encasement until all of the buttons were unattached. As he slipped the shirt from his arms, he picked up the top of the pajamas. He sighed before he slid one arm into a hole.

Meanwhile, little Liechtenstein continued to stare, blushing at the site of his bare chest. It wasn't her first time seeing a half-naked man. After all, she would always wash her dear brother's clothes for him whenever she believed it was necessary. However, looking at Iceland and his bare chest made her feel very nervous.

Within a minute or two, Iceland had finally finished buttoning the top. He moved his arms around a little. It was loose, almost baggy. It was rather soft. Barely able to afford new clothes, it would've been nice if he had this kind of clothing for himself.

"The top's fine," Iceland stated, "... isn't it?"

Liechtenstein paused for a moment before replying, "Um... yeah..."

Then, something came to Iceland's mind. He peered down at the bed, glaring at the pink satin pants._ I still have to try those on..._ he thought.

"Y-you don't have to put them on," Liechtenstein spoke up. "You can just hover them in front of you, if you want."

"Oh... Okay," Iceland said. He picked up the pants by the top end. He held the elastic rim to his hip, so it would appear from Liechy's view that he was wearing them. "Well...?"

Liechtenstein turned completely to look better at the pants. Iceland's legs weren't visible, but she knew better that his legs weren't that wide. The length stopped at his ankles, as his feet were visible. In one sentence, the pants were decently baggy.

Liechtenstein smiled, saying, "They're just right."

Seeing her smile again, Iceland looked down at the ground again, blushing. "Am I allowed to take this off?"

Liechy blushed, doing the same action with her eyes, replying, "Uh, y-yes. Of course..."

Rather hasty, Iceland unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off. He folded the pajamas back into the neat stack that they once were before handing them back to Liechtenstein. "Here."

The young girl took the pajamas from him nervously. As Iceland began to put his dress shirt back on, she said, "Th-thank you for helping me."

Her innocent voice made Iceland look at her, regardless of his face still reddening. "Um, you're welcome. Anything for you."

Liechtenstein's eyes widen as she froze. "... R-really...?" Iceland's voice caught in his throat, but he replied with a nod. Within a moment, Liechy found herself smiling. She looked outside the window. "I should head home. Onii-sama must be worrying about me."

As he slid his arms into his dress shirt, Iceland remarked, "Hey, uh, if it isn't too much trouble, I would like it if you made me one of those. You know, if it isn't too much trouble"

Before he could put on the first button, Iceland paused as he heard Liechtenstein giggle. When he raised his head to look at her, he was surprised when she came up and kissed his cheek.

Leaning back to look at him, Liechtenstein smirked as she said, "It's a deal." Iceland stared into her teal eyes for a moment before she ran out the door. Almost forgetting about his shirt, he held his hand up to his cheek before smiling.


End file.
